What Are Friends For?
by fallingstar1011
Summary: Thank you." Rogue said to me "No problem. That's what friends are for." I giggled, totally forgetting about my recent encounter with John. Rogue looked shocked to hear me call her my friend, but I knew it was alright.


**Title: **What are friends for?

**Author: **fallingstar1011

**Rating: **T

**Author's notes: **Takes place during the battle on Alcatraz. Also Rogue is still a mutant and is helping fight.

***

The battle at Alcatraz was over! We won, the Brotherhood lost! That means that Magneto can't kill the human race! It's so wonderful! Except last week during the battle, many were injured and worse, killed. Rogue and Bobby almost died and I still blame myself for that.

I remember I was fighting at the time being. I had just rescued Jimmy from the Juggernaut and brought him to the Blackbird so he would be safe. I was phasing through every single thing thrown or tossed at me. Though in the corner of my eye, I saw Rogue and Bobby fighting next to each other. The last time I saw Bobby was when he was fighting John, but now John was nowhere to be seen, and Rogue when she was helping Piotr.

Now though, they were back to back, fending of everybody that tried to kill them. Bobby freezing them, and Rogue kicking and punching showing off her hand on hand combat skills. But then I froze up when I saw a brotherhood member shoot a gun of some sort at them. They never saw it coming. "Rogue, Bobby!" I screamed as I ran over to them to try and save them, but it was too late. The gun had been fired and it landed at the two's feet.

An explosion followed, causing me to fly through the air and land on the ground. I just laid there for a moment, forgetting about the war that was happening around me and stared up into the sky. I brought my hand to the back of my head and when I brought it back, I saw that it was covered in scarlet colored blood. Then reality struck me harder then a bolt of lightning and I jumped to my feet and ran over to where I saw Rogue and Bobby sprawled out on the ground unconscious.

I looked for Storm or Wolverine, even Beast, but none of them were in sight. I felt the pulses of each. They were really weak, but they were there. _Good, they're still alive, but I need to get them out of here_. I grabbed the scruffs of their collars and began to pull them with all my might. Mutants tried to grab us but I would just phase and they would go away after seeing defeat.

I eventually managed to drag them to another part of the island that was on the beach and near the water. I let go of the two and kneeled down on the ground to catch my breath, I was completely exhausted and didn't have to much energy left in me. I closed my eyes as I heard all the noise and screams of soldiers being destroyed by Jean's wrath. I quivered a little bit at the thought of my old teacher, Jean Grey turning evil and killing so many people.

"Ki...Kitty?" I heard a small voice whisper my name. I looked up and saw Bobby prop himself up on one elbow and rub his head with his free hand. "Wha, what happened?" he asked. "Oh, Bobby!" I said and I scrambled to my feet and ran over to him. "I'm so glad you're alive!" I said and pecked him on his cheek, but then turned red and looked away.

"Well, um..a mutant had a gun, I don't know what type, and he shot it at you two. When it hit you and Rogue it exploded. I tried to save you before it hit, but...but...I was too slow. I'm sorry." I began to cry and Bobby just pulled me into an embrace. He stoked the back of my head, "Don't worry Kit-kat, I'm fine." I sniffled once more and then backed away, "Yeah, but what about Rogue?" I asked.

Bobby looked to his right and saw Rogue, his girlfriend laying there, still not moving except for when her chest went up and down as she breathed. He grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it. "Come on Rogue, wake up" he said. She still didn't move. I could feel water filling my eyes again, but then Rogue's leg twitched and she slowly opened her eyes. "Bobby?" her voice small and quiet. "I'm here Rogue." he said and pulled her up into his arms. Bobby then kissed her and she kissed him back, which made me blush and I just turned the other direction. Rogue pulled away, "Bobby, why did you do that, I could have killed you?" she cried.

"I'm, fine." Bobby panted, his face pail from Rogue absorbing his power and life force. Then Rogue turned to me. I wasn't exactly best friends with Rogue, ever since she saw me kiss Bobby that one night when we went ice-skating on the fountain and Bobby and I kissed. During school Rogue would just stare at me with her icy eyes and ignore me.

"Kitty" she said. "Rogue." "Did you save us?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess I did." I rubbed the back of my head thinking that she's probably mad at me and she doesn't want me here. But Rogue just smiled, "Kitty, thank you." My eyes popped at what Rogue was saying, she never said anything nice to me. Ever!

"You're welco-" I was cut short when Rogue screamed and Bobby turned liquid white. I turned my head to see what was happening, and screamed myself as a blast of fire came shooting towards us. I jumped forward landing on Rogue and Bobby so I could phase the three of us as the fire past us. I could here Rogue and Bobby groan in pain from when I pushed them to the ground. I quickly got up to my feet, "You two need to stay here." I ordered.

I left them dazed as I ran in the direction where the fire came from. I couldn't see anything or anyone, it was just an empty beach. "I'm up here Kit-kat!" I heard a voice yell. I took me a moment to register who the owner of the voice was, but then it hit me, "John!" I screamed and looked up to where the voice came from.

There standing on the hillside was John, also known as Pyro. I looked into his eyes, still not used to the fact that he joined the Brotherhood. When he was still at the institute, I had a couple of classes with him. I remember he was known as the schools, 'bad boy' but really I could see that down under, and I mean way deep, deep down, John was really sweet. He would always open the door for me and let me go first, let me go ahead of him in the lunch line, and act all polite. But now, I couldn't see anything but hatred in his hazel eyes.

He walked down the hill towards me but I retreated back to where Bobby and Rogue were still laying on the ground, to weak to stand up. John chuckled, "Come on now Kit-kat, I won't bite." "John, go away!" I hissed at him and I saw he looked a little hurt but then he returned back to his normal cocky self.

"I saw what ya did back there," he teased, "That was a pretty brave thing you did, helping your friends." he looked past me and directed his gaze to Bobby and Rogue. "Leave them alone!" I shouted afraid that he would do something irrational. I was right, I heard a click of his lighter and two flames appeared in the palms his hands.

"Looks like there in a lot of pain, why don't I just put them out of their misery?" John smirked. I saw Bobby get into a kneeling position and send John a deathly glare and Rogue turned onto her side, he eyes wide with fear. "John" Bobby growled. "Ice-pick" he spat back.

I rushed over to John and tried to push him away, but I was only successful in making him stumble a little bit. "Now, now Kit-kat," he said and punched me in the stomach causing me to fall over. "Now where was I?" he redirected his stare back to the two, "Oh right. Destroying you two." he laughed and put both of his hands together so he created one huge ball of fire.

Bobby didn't have any power in him yet since Rogue drained him when they kissed, and she was to weak to use it. John lifted his hands above his head ready to throw it at Rogue and Bobby. Bobby was clutching onto Rogue's hand with dear life, and tears were streaming down her face. "No!" I said and leaped forward, phased through John, and tumbled in front of Rogue and Bobby.

I jumped to my feet and spread my legs and arms out as far as I could to hide the two right as John through the ball of fire. _I'm going to take this hit for Rogue and Bobby. I'm going to die so they won't. _I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth with all my might, bracing myself for impact with the flame. "Kitty!" I heard Bobby yell, "No!" Rogue screamed. I opened one eye slightly to look, everything was going in slow motion.

The last thing I remember seeing was the fire come flying at me, full speed and the look of horror on Johns face.

The flame hit me. I went flying over Rogue and Bobby's head. I landed in the water about fifteen feet from the shore. I couldn't move, all I could do was wait as I slowly and painfully died. I shut my eyes on last time and began to go under the cold water of the San Francisco Bay. My lungs filled with water and my body burned from the fire.

When I was almost fully gone, I felt my body being pulled upward. I heard the noises of gun shots and screams fill the air once more. I was out of the water, someone was carrying me. I didn't know who it was until I leaned into their body and felt heat. It was John, but I couldn't say a word. I was then being laid onto the ground. "Oh, Kit-kat!" I heard him say. I wanted to say something back but I couldn't for two reasons. One, I couldn't speak and two, my brain wasn't functioning so it couldn't come up with the words to say.

"Get away from her!" Bobby screamed. "Look, I'm just trying to help!" he yelled. "I think you've done enough." Rogue said holding back tears. I still couldn't see what was going on because I didn't have enough energy to open them. I felt a cold hand on my neck, "she has a pulse!" Bobby hollered. "Bobby, you have to go get help!" Rogue said.

I heard Bobby's footsteps as he ran to go find help getting quieter and quieter as he got farther and farther away. "Oh, Kit, please say something! I need to know your alive." I wanted to tell her I am but I couldn't. My finger twitched and a felt a drop of water fall onto my cheek. It was Rogue, crying! Rogue was crying about me!

"You do know that you're the sweetest, kindest, nicest, most un-selfish person in the whole wide world, right?" she said and I felt her stroke back some of my loose hairs that must have fallen out of my ponytail.

My eyes slowly opened halfway and everything I saw was a blur, but I could just barley make things out. I pursed my lips to speak, but I couldn't get any farther then that. Then I heard footsteps. Was it Bobby with help? No, it was John.

"Get away Joh-" "Shut up!" John snapped at her and Rogue became quiet. I felt the back of John's hand on my cheek. "I'm so, so sorry." he said. Then more footsteps were heard and I felt John's hand pull away from my face quickly, "goodbye" he said and then he ran off to find Magneto.

"Half-pint!" Logan called my name. I saw Logan run over and scoop me up in his arms. "Rogue, can you stand?" he asked, his tone filled with worry. I think Rogue must have nodded because she didn't say a word but Logan started to run back to where the battle was. I smelled smoke in the air and saw hundreds and hundreds of bodies on the ground. Then I saw Jean's. I chocked back a tear.

I was then brought back onto the jet, Logan gently put me on the ground and ran to the cockpit where Beast and Ororo were. "We need to get home!" he barked and the two looked back and saw me, laying on the ground, almost dead and quickly started the jet. Logan ran back over to me and said, "Come on now Kitty, don't fall asleep." but I couldn't help it. Darkness swept over me.

***

I eventually awoke and found myself in the medical bay of the institute. My whole body was covered in bandages and my head was wrapped up as well. I was hooked up to about three different machines and there was an IV in my arm. My body ached from the pain but I didn't make a sound to show it.

When I turned my head I saw Logan sleeping in a chair. I shifted my body and coughed. This awoke Logan, "Kitty, you okay?" "Yeah, I think so. Im aching like crazy though. How are the others?" "They're all fine. You were injured the worst though, heck thats why you've been in here for a week." he chuckled. "A week!" I screeched and Logan just nodded. "Well, when can I get out of here?" I ask. "When Hank says you can." Logan said and then he got up and left the room. "Great" I murmered.

***

A few days later, Mr. McCoy gave me the 'okay' to leave the medical bay as long as I swore to be careful and used a crutch. So I hobbled around the mansion and made it back to my room where I found it to be filled with flowers and cards. I smiled and smelled the various flowers.

"Kitty!" Jubilee screamed, I turned around to see my roommate standing in the doorway smiling. "Hey Jubes" I said, and she came running up to me and hugged me with all her might. "I'm so glad your alright!" she said. "And there's a few people who want to see you to!" she said being all bubbly like. I knew who she was talking about, Bobby and Rogue. "There in the library." she said. "Thanks Jubes" I said and limped out of the room.

As I walked down all the hallways and corridors, I received numerous "Kitty, your back!" and "I'm so glad your alright!" I thanked them and then continued walking. As I was walking down a empty hallway I heard footsteps. "Hello?" I called out. "Kitty" the voice replied. I turned around and I came face to face with John Allerdyce

"Get away from me!" I cried and began to walk away as fast as I could on a crutch. But because it was me, if tripped and fell onto the floor. Tears rolled down my face and John came sprinting up to me. He bent down so we were once again face to face. "Kitty, I'm sorry." I looked away so he wouldn't see me blush.

John the suddenly grabbed me by my shoulders and turned my body. He kissed me and for the longest time I didn't move or try to fight back. I just sat there as John Allerdyce kissed me, helpless, motionless. After a moment he pulled back and smirked one of his famous smirks.

I growled and tried to hit him with my crutch but he easily avoided it. "See you later kitten." and with that John walked down the hallway, found a window, opened it, and jumped out. I just stared at where he was standing still in shock from the kiss.

"Kit-kat!" I heard another voice yell, but I didn't flinch. Seconds later Bobby was kneeling on the floor next to me with Rogue by his side. He hugged me, "I don't know what I would have done if I lost my best friend." he said. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back.

"Kitty" I looked up to see Rogue smiling, "Thank you." "No problem. That's what friends are for." I giggled, totally forgetting about my recent encounter with John. Rogue looked shocked to hear me call her my friend, but I knew it was alright.

**So what do you think? Is this version better then the first, or worse? Please review telling me what you thought about it and if I should or shouldn't continue it!**


End file.
